1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit module and a method of connecting a coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of electronic equipment become smaller in size. For example, for digital cameras or mobile phones, in order to improve their portability or a cooling effect on heat, the size of casings thereof is reduced and therefore the size of electronic circuit modules themselves is also reduced due to downsizing of an internal space therefor. Endoscopes that are inserted into the body of a subject to observe regions to be observed are designed to accommodate, at a distal end portion of a long thin flexible insertion tool, an electronic circuit module on which an image-capturing device is mounted. With such endoscopes, the insertion tool is inserted into a body cavity to observe regions to be observed. To alleviate patient's pain, there is requirement to make the distal end portion of the insertion tool as short as possible and with a minimum diameter.
In order to meet the requirement, there is a technology for reducing the size of imaging devices by reducing the number of electrodes required for a substrate (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-51150). In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-51150, an external lead terminal of a solid-state imaging device and a coaxial cable are electrically connected, via an electronic component, on the same portion of the substrate.
However, with the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-51150, a core wire and a shielded wire of the coaxial cable are separately wired, and these wired core wire and shielded wire are connected to the electronic component arranged on the substrate. Accordingly, a space for wiring the core wire and the shielded wire is required in the electronic circuit module, which causes a problem in that the size of the device cannot be sufficiently reduced.